Warmup
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean wants to try bottoming for the first time. Sam insists on taking things one step at a time, and the first step involves Sam's tongue in a place that Dean's not too keen on it going.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the question was past Sam's lips, Dean sat bolt up on the bed and lurched away.

"You wanna lick my _what_?"

Sam couldn't hold back a snort. "What, really? _That_ grosses you out? You, the dirtiest dirty talker on the planet?"

"This is different!" Dean insisted, pulling the sheets up over his body in a way that looked almost chaste. "You're talking about _licking_ my _asshole_."

"Uh, yeah." Sam smirked again, rolling over and bracing his head in his hand. "What's the big deal? You've got no problem shoving your cock in my ass. Why can't I shove my tongue in yours?"

"It's just _nasty_," Dean insisted, wrinkling his nose.

Sam sighed and straightened up, leaning towards Dean and giving him a slow kiss. Dean had relaxed somewhat when Sam pulled back. "You said you wanted to try bottoming," Sam murmured, slipping a hand under the sheets and finding his brother's cock. "I wanna warm you up to it. Want you to like it the first time I push my cock into you."

"Can't you just — " Dean gestured. "When we started stuff with your ass, I just — lubed you up and shoved on in. Can't we do that?"

"I'd had practice before. You've never done stuff with your ass, Dean, you won't like a cock right away." Sam kissed him again, urging him between gentle nips. "I want you to enjoy having your ass played with — _really_ enjoy it — before we worry about me getting off inside you."

Dean still seemed tense, but he finally let out a reluctant sigh and threw the sheets off. "Fine," he snapped, lying down and spreading his legs. "Quick, before I freak out and change my mind."

"Yes sir." Sam shimmied down the bed and crawled between Dean's legs. Dean tensed again when Sam pushed his knees up.

"Y-you sure you wanna put your face in there?" he stammered.

Sam kissed the inside of Dean's thigh. "Oh yeah." He licked his lips and leaned in, but Dean hissed and pulled away.

"I can't, this is — this is too damn embarrassing, y-you can fucking see everything."

"Yeah, and it looks fucking great." Sam held Dean's hips still, giving Dean's half-hard cock a lick to encourage him. "You look fucking great."

"But — "

"And this looks great too," Sam purred, nudging his nose behind Dean's balls. Dean swore and tensed up. "Your little hole looks so pretty, Dean, all tight and eager."

"Fuck Sam, where'd you get such a dirty mouth?" Dean panted.

"Learned from the best." Sam grabbed Dean harder, stopping his struggles. "Now hold still so I can eat you out."

"F-fuck… " Dean bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut when Sam's tongue slipped over him, just above the hole. "Fuck!"

Sam hummed and ran his tongue in a wet stroke over Dean's hole. Dean gasped and grabbed at the sheets, panting hard and chanting curse words under his breath.

"Fuck Sam so fucking dirty fuck fuck fuck… "

Sam licked him again and again, lapping his tongue over his brother. Dean's breathing started to get ragged, his cock twitching to life. Slowly, gradually, his body relaxed under Sam's tongue, his tense pants turning into languid moans. Sam sucked on him for a moment before teasing his tongue in, just a little bit, purring at the delicious moan Dean let out.

"Oooooh god Sam, god, fuck… "

Sam pulled back for a moment and stroked his hand lazily up Dean's hard cock. "What do you think, Dean? Want me to stop?"

Dean breathlessly grabbed Sam's hair and shoved his brother's face between his legs in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean fidgeted anxiously with the sheets while Sam kissed the back of his neck. He was lying on his side in bed, Sam pressed up behind him and reaching between his legs to give his cock lazy strokes.

"You sure you're ready?" Sam murmured, his cock cushioned up against Dean's ass, humping slowly.

Dean let out a slow breath, trying to relax his muscles. "Yeah. Yeah. Waited goddamn long enough to try this, let's go."

Sam chuckled against Dean's neck, letting go of his brother's cock and reaching down to grab his ass instead. He dipped two fingers into Dean's loosened-up hole, making Dean shudder and bury his face in the pillow.

Sam nuzzled Dean's neck. "Sure you don't just want me to finger you off again?" he murmured. He sucked Dean's earlobe before whispering, "You're already so close, I can tell."

"Come on, wanna t-try your cock," Dean bit back, moaning as Sam's fingers worked inside him. He let out a breath when Sam slid them out slowly, then bit his lip as he felt his brother's cock nudging between his cheeks. He tensed up instinctively.

"Ohfuckthat'salotbiggerthanfingers," Dean spilled out, grabbing the sheets and shaking. Sam just continued kissing Dean's neck, rubbing the head of his cock over Dean's wet hole until his brother relaxed, starting to pant softly at the slick touch against his sensitive skin. Sam started applying pressure and Dean did his best to keep himself loose.

"That's it," Sam murmured against him, kissing his neck. "Deep breaths. You'll get it in."

"God… god… god… " Dean's eyes snapped open and he let out a startled little gasp when the head of Sam's cock slipped into him. "_God_!"

Sam groaned, holding Dean's hip. Dean made a noise between a moan and a wail as the next couple inches of Sam's cock just slipped inside him slick and easy, like they were being sucked inside by his clenching hole. He could feel the burn of Sam stretching him, feel the heavy weight of Sam's cock inside his body. It pressed against things inside him he didn't know he had, sent pulses of warm pleasure through him.

"Oh god, Dean, that's it… " Sam buried his face in Dean's neck and breathed deep and slow, reaching around to grab his brother's cock. "F-fuck, that's hot… "

Dean almost shouted when Sam started squeezing his cock in quick jerks. His head was spinning from the feeling of Sam inside him. He knew his brother had a decently sized cock, but fuck, the thing felt _enormous_ when slipped inside his ass. He felt impaled, and it was making his cock twitch in Sam's hand. Dean groaned into the pillow as Sam jerked him, clenching and unclenching around Sam, exploring the sensation of being filled. He remembered how Sam had looked on his cock, that tight hole stretching around his shaft, and tried to imagine what _he_looked like now with Sam's cock plunged deep inside him, his hole squeezing around it —

Dean muffled a curse into the pillow and his cock jumped in Sam's hand as he came. He shuddered, clenching around Sam, hearing his brother groan loudly behind him. Dean caught his breath slowly, snuggled up in Sam's arms, the stretch of Sam's cock gradually fading from exciting to uncomfortable.

Sam kissed Dean's shoulder and murmured, "God, that was hot," before pulling out slowly. Dean grunted, twisting around to look over his shoulder.

"Wait — wasn't there supposed to be thrusting or something?"

Sam snorted. "Does it feel like you want a cock thrusting in your ass right now?"

Dean swallowed. He felt wet and loose and tender and _fucked_, thoroughly used. The last thing he wanted was Sam's cock shoved back inside him. " … Can't say I do."

Sam made a happy humming noise as he reached down and adjusted his wet cock, sandwiching it in Dean's ass. "We'll do it this way a few times. Then, I'll start thrusting slow."

Dean grunted as Sam's hips rocked forward, slicking Sam's cock against his ass. "When do _you_ get off, Sammy?"

"Inside you?" Sam hugged Dean close, humping against him. "Mmh… when it feels good for you." He cut off Dean's protest with an ear bite. "So your ass is going to need a _lot_ of practice, got it?"

Dean groaned and his hips jerked back against Sam reflexively.


End file.
